A fluorescein-linked ammunoabsorbant assay (FLISA) was developed to measure antibacterial antibodies in secretions and serum. Formalin killed bacteria were coated onto cellulose acetate disc. The disc was placed into samples of serum and saliva diluted into PBS pH 8.0 containing 0.25% Tween 20 and incubated with shaking for 30 minutes. The cellulose acetate disc was then transferred to a wash solution for 10 minutes and then into diluted antiglobulin reagent labeled with fluorescein isothiocyanate. After 20 minutes incubatin the disc was transferred to a 10 minute final wash. The amount of fluorescene bound to the disc as proportional to the amount of serum or salivary antibody bound to the bacteria. The fluorescence was measured in a committed fluorimeter.